


Stories of the world

by Eliana_Keiko



Category: Dropster's Discord Server
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_Keiko/pseuds/Eliana_Keiko
Summary: This book belongs to:L.C{If found please return to owner and dont read the contents stranger ;-;'''}
Comments: 2





	1. Why do I like Fire?[Demon Child]

**Author's Note:**

> “Noone is born a Villain” 
> 
> “When you see a brunette with closed eyes and a yellow knitted vest on top of blue clothing you see  
> the figure known as the ‘Demon Child’.”

A contented figure smiled entranced at the sight of the orange-yellow flames dancing around the orphans bodies,the way it left black marks once they touched skin,the way the orphans screamed once it did,the looks of terror their eyes held when they saw it getting close.The figure laughed at the terror it caused.

“Fire can be used in multiple ways,if you're cold,hungry,need light”The figure said.”And of course if you want to see pure terror”.

The figure opened his eyes revealing sharp teal eyes,and carefully snapped it’s figures and the once orange-yellow flames turned blue,before it closed its eyes once again and started to depart from the place,hearing the sounds of footsteps and horses approaching.

“Don’t prey on a prey stronger than you or else the tables might turn”,the figure laughed and disappeared through the night.


	2. Goodnight Child[Jo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone has reasons” 
> 
> A pink haired man was one of the Demon Child’s two brainwashed victims and  
> that pink haired man was a dad of many but now it seems like a dad to one.

Jo looked at the  _ Demon Child’s _ rare sleeping figured.Noting the way the child’s sleeping position was tense and guarded.The child had one of its hands on pockets where Jo was sure a weapon was located.The child’s eyes were closed like always so it was hard to discern if they were sleeping or not,but Jo can tell by the way the child’s eyebrows were slightly raised.

Jo smiled and looked around the campsite they made and shook his head.

Many people claimed Jo to be brainwashed by the child but they didn’t know what the child truly felt.

_ ‘How could not see that this child had reasons to act like that?!’, _ Jo thought. _ ’For goodness sake,the child didn’t even sleep for 3 days straight,heard the faintest of sound,had a lot of knowledge about surviving alone and more!!!How could they not notice that he does it without hesitation because of experience??!!’. _

Jo clenched his fist harder,before he felt a small hand on his fist,he looked at the child awake and shaking his head.”Calm down”.

“You should be sleeping”,Jo said.

“Only if you calm down…”,the child replied.

Jo released his grip on his fist,as the child hummed and seemed to go back to sleep,”Tell me when you want to switch….dad…”.

Jo felt his eyes widened and looked back at the child who seemed to be sleeping now.He smiled and kissed the child’s forehead,”Goodnight my child”.

Jo turned his back around and started and grabbed some ingredients for the child’s favorite dish.Unaware the child smiled behind him and whispered,

  
_ “ _ _ Perhaps because I'll never be one, humans are interesting to me.” _


	3. L-lu[Sani]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone deserves to be happy” 
> 
> A purple-haired lady that loves her family and counts the two children her husband with as theirs as well..

__________________________________________________________

A few years ago,in a clearing inside the forest lies a village...or a group of cottages filled with children and on a better looking house homed all the adults and a few children of their choice.

The Vice-leader or the village aka.Sani the mom was a beautiful purple haired lady that loved each and every child inside or outside the forest.She made sure that every child was well-cared for and had a happy childhood.

Although she loved them all equally but everytime she saw them she was reminded of a child who piqued her attention a lot when she was younger.A kid with short cinnamon hair with the clearest of teal eyes combined with a thirst of knowledge and childlike wonder.

Sani saw the child not as a child but as a younger sibling.The way the child and her argued about which animal was better,’Worms or Chickens’.Which her family dubbed as the  _ ‘Animal Debate’. _ The way the child managed to list of knowledge and theories based on a book and more.

Until the village she lived in was consumed by flames,she and her family had to evacuate. She quickly went towards where the child lived but didn’t find her.Had she not been pulled out by her mother she would have not survived.

Once the fire was well taken care off she and the other survivors went towards the village to try to find survivors or belongings that can be salvaged.Sani once again rushed towards the remains of where the child lived,but couldn't find the child only a yellow mask the child had knitted and she dyed.

Crying,she carefully grabbed the mask and swore there and there she would protect all the children she can, come hell or high water.

That leads us to the present where Sani had her yellow mask on,an arrow knocked at her mahogany bow pointed in front of the  _ ‘Demon Child’ _ at the entrance of the village with her children and adult companions with weapons behind her surrounding the child.

“What…. Do you want?”,Sani asked slowly.

“Just wanted to visit a village”,the Demon child said cheekily.

For a moment Sani saw the auburn child instead of the Demon child before she shook her head at the thought.

Then she saw the child moving her fingers as her eyes widened and released the arrow but the child was faster and quickly snapped their fingers and they appeared on top of the waterfall.

“As I said we only wanted to visit that you built”the child’s voice echoed throughout the village.”Is this how you treat visitors..my what bad hospitality~”.

“Who would show hospitality to someone like you?!”,someone in the crowd said.

The child hummed and smiled,”Why don’t you ask my once  _ kakak yang lebih tua~”. _

Sani’s eyes widened before she looked again at where the child once stood but can find no one there.

She felt her knees give out ignoring the sounds of worry and panic around her,”L-lu”.before she could continue she fainted.

The owner of the name smiled sadly at the top of the waterfall invisible,

_ “It’s not hard letting go of something that isn’t real”. _

The child turned around and whispered,”Your’e little sibling is gone now,Demon Child is here instead”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kakak yang lebih tua=little sibling in malaysian
> 
> [correct me if I'm wrong]
> 
> I chose malaysian because i remember Sani was malaysian or maybe I'm wrong ;-;


End file.
